


forever and ever

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy James Barnes/Twunk Steve Rogers [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy James - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Softcore Porn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stevie baby, Sweet Talk, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: “Daddy…”“Mhmm yeah, baby. You ready to apologize? My sweet boy ready?”It’s James’ tone more than anything that makes Steve whimper and turn his cheek, one Steve is so undeserving of after today.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy James Barnes/Twunk Steve Rogers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635154
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	forever and ever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to transfer over from Tumblr. 💖

Steve’s whine is much more guttural than he intends for it to be, a burst of a noise that he lets out into the sheets, one that is accompanied with an arch of his back, a roll back into Daddy’s hand.

He blames his noise on the twist of James’ fingers, the rub of his thumb right behind Steve’s balls.

_“Daddy…”_

“Mhmm yeah, baby. You ready to apologize? My sweet boy ready?”

It’s James’ tone more than anything that makes Steve whimper and turn his cheek, one Steve is so undeserving of after today. It’s laced with sugar-sweet honey, is kind, is patient, warm soothing breath flowing from his neck to his shoulder. Daddy presses a few scattered kisses to the same skin, lets them chase his own warm breath, and Steve can’t stop himself when he curls his neck, exposes it more to Daddy’s mouth.

James makes a warm noise, purrs into Steve’s ear like he’s won, and _goddamnit_ he’s so close to winning, Steve readily admits that.

“Got…got nothin’ to apologize for,” is what comes out of Steve’s mouth instead, bitten-off and weak, and James hums without hesitation, pulls his two fingers from Steve’s ass before gliding them back in with deadly accuracy. Steve bites the inside of his cheek.

“Know you are very aware that your behavior today wasn’t acceptable. Know you wanna tell your Daddy you’re sorry, know you wanna be sweet for me,” James breathes into the skin behind Steve’s ear, fingers stroking and sliding as he speaks. “Know my good boy is somewhere in here…”

Steve stretches into his Daddy’s touches, the silky glide of his fingers, arches his back and spreads his legs like the slut he is for James. It’s infuriating, how his body deceives him, how he can say one thing and how his body gives him away in an instant. Even with his brain still foggy with the sleep James pulled him from, tugging the sheet from Steve’s heated body, waking him up with wet kisses wherever he could reach, Steve still has the will to fight. 

Or… _had_ the will to fight.

It’s been slipping away ever since the first gentle noise was breathed into his temple, his ear, when he was expecting Daddy to be rough, to fight back. The built-up thoughts of Daddy giving Steve the same treatment he was giving his Daddy became pent up throughout the day, had Steve’s attitude getting worse and worse as the day went on. But for James to show up and _sweet talk_ Steve like he deserves it had Steve crumbling within a minute.

The tone, the treatment, the gentle touches and the way James’ clothed form feels against his naked backside all have Steve a second away from snapping, a second away from apologizing profusely.

“Daddy,” Steve keens as if he didn’t just mouth off to him, wasn’t just being a brat. He wants more than two fingers, wants _more_ , wants James to just _know_ that Steve is sorry without him needing to actually say the words.

“Babydoll, come on, it’s okay. Know sometimes you wake up and wanna throw fits, Daddy knows this,” James murmurs, the tease of that third finger Steve wants making Steve whine, nod his head. “He also knows you feel better when you apologize, when you talk to Daddy, when I give you that open chance to.”

Steve’s noises are garbled, sound choked when James pulses his fingers, slips a third on into Steve’s cunt with practiced ease as he speaks.

“Know you like it when Daddy fights back, but he can tell when you need somethin’ different, somethin’ sweeter, somethin’ soft.”

_“Daddy…!”_

It seems to be the only word he can say in the moment. His dick throbs where it’s pressed into the sheet, the arch of his back lessening as he lets Daddy’s fingers inside, feels them tease his sweet spot.

“Stevie, baby—let go of it. Let Daddy make you feel good. You deserve it.”

_You deserve it._

He doesn’t, not today, rarely ever. Steve is overwhelmed with emotion, with gratitude, with pleasure. There is no better fit for his Daddy than James, than this man right here, and Steve sobs, his feeling of being overwhelmed pushing him to the point of tears.

“Daddy…Daddy I love you,” Steve cries, embarrassed by how visceral his reactions seems, eyes watering at the feeling of letting go like James wants him to. James hums, coos, nothing but happy encouraging noises, kisses the hinge of Steve’s jaw.

“There he is, knew I’d find him. Give it to Daddy, baby. Let him have it, let yourself have it.”

Daddy’s fingers don’t increase in pace, but they dig deliciously, slide with purpose, James no doubt needing to put his arm into it. Steve nods his head, feels his core stir, is _greedy_ and squeezes around Daddy’s fingers.

“I’m…I’m sorry, Daddy. M’so sorry, I…I was so awful all day and you…you didn’t deserve it. I’m so sorry!”

 _“Mhmm,_ s’my boy. Daddy forgives you, Daddy forgives you,” James murmurs, and it’s three words, _three words,_ but Steve didn’t know he needed to hear them, hadn’t realized he had gone to bed with such negative energy, and they make Steve splinter. No longer fighting this urge to apologize has his mind shifting to other pressing matters, to Daddy’s thick fingers getting him perfectly ready.

His noises go _needy,_ are unabashed, his hands coming to life to scramble back and try and grab for any part of James he can reach.

“Daddy, want…can I have…?”

“Look at those manners, oh baby—‘course you can, c’mere,” James guides, removing his fingers slowly, rolling Steve onto his side. It’s exaggerated and stretched, the compliment to Steve’s efforts, but he preens into it, smiles as his heart swells, easy for a compliment from his Daddy. He lets himself be maneuvered, lets his Daddy do the work of spreading his legs apart, propping his head up. Steve feels spoiled, feels pampered, feels secure, and all he can think to say is, _“I love you, Daddy…”_ to which James replies with a steadfast, “I love you too, honey,” with an added, “You ready? You want your Daddy?”

Steve will always want his Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I lub you. Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://howdoyousleep3.tumblr.com/)💖


End file.
